


The Real Meaning

by QueenofRhymes



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofRhymes/pseuds/QueenofRhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just another afternoon during which Peter and Sam were going to play video games. Of course, once you combine Sam's obliviousness and Peter's denseness nothing good can come of it. Will these two be able to turn a misunderstanding into something more? Will they find the hidden meaning behind all those secret glances and warm words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show Ultimate Spiderman

The Real Meaning

"Damn it! Not again, Webs!" Sam moaned as he lost again. He pretended to appear annoyed and angry, but seeing that joyful expression his friend was currently wearing, made him smile as well. He soon joined in on the laughter and couldn't help but ask:

"Alright, what's your secret?"

Peter choked. Sam wasn't sure what the reason for it was. Nova had only meant whether Peter had been cheating for he had won ten times in a row and that was too many times even for him. He had no clue as to why Peter was choking. He could only hope it wasn't anything serious and he was glad it soon subsided but the slight blush had confused him a bit.

Peter was grateful that he had managed to pull himself back together and hide what that question had truly meant. He couldn't let Sam find out that he was in love with him because that would ruin their friendship or at least it would make things awkward between them. Though they weren't the affectionate type, they still hugged once and awhile and shared hidden smiles. They had even become so close as to be able to understand the other without the need of many words. Sometimes even one look was enough to make the other grasp what kind of situation they were facing or would be up against soon. Spiderman didn't know when they had become this close, but he knew he wouldn't change anything for the world.

"Earth to Peter. Earth to Peter." Sam repeated, waving his hand in front of Peter's face.

The blue-eyed teen nearly jumped when he felt Sam's fingers ghost his upper body when Nova had moved his hand to be in a more comfortable situation. The blush returned and this time Sam noticed. Peter cursed under his breath when his friend's obliviousness decided to kick in. The redness intensified tenfold when Nova moved his free hand and put it on Spiderman's forehead. Sam had become quite worried for his friend's health when he saw how red his face had got. The web slinger wasn't extremely warm so that concluded that he didn't have a fever. Though that was good news, Sam couldn't help but question what the reason for the scarlet color was. Being the impatient boy he was, he quickly forgot about being discrete and asked:

"Why are you so hot?"

Peter's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Sam had just asked that and the fact that his face was so close to Peter's because Nova was still examining him as though he was some kind of secret cold with which he could win a game was not helping the web slinger's current condition. The redness increased and so did Sam's worry. Nova got up abruptly and said:

"That's it! I'm calling Fury. You are not coming on this mission with us."

"What?!" Peter screamed as he got up also and followed Sam to their room. Nova was about to call Fury when Peter did something he thought he would never do. He lunged forward and made Sam fall face forward on the bed with Spiderman on top of him. Both pairs of eyes widened and this time both of them had rose tinted cheeks. Peter couldn't believe how audaciously he had acted while Sam couldn't comprehend how one of his dreams had decided to come semi-true. He then felt warmth start to pool at a very inappropriate place and did everything he could to ignore it. This was not his dream. This was reality and Peter wasn't going to confess, then spin him around and kiss him hungrily on the lips.

Alright. Bad option. Bad option. I shouldn't be thinking about kissing him when I'm trying to calm down. Thank God he can't see my face or else our friendship would definitely be sabotaged only because I had to fall for my best friend of all people.

"H-heh, Webs…do you think you can get off me now and more importantly – can you explain why the hell you did that?!" Sam questioned once he had overcome the initial shock. He may be a bit flustered, but his anger soon kicked in and for the first time Sam was happy he had a short fuse.

Peter, on the other hand, wasn't happy. He did enjoy the situation they were in, a little too much actually, but that was a secret he was going to keep. The problem was that there was no avoiding answering Sam's questions. With great effort and reluctance he managed to get up into a sitting position. Sam soon followed and soon Nova could see the fear in his friend's eyes. He became worried and asked:

"Hey, what's wrong? Normally you would've called me Bucket-head and made a joke, making me angry enough to forget about the previous situation, not resemble a frightened school girl who's about to confess her feelings to her crush."

Sam laughed nervously but once he saw that Peter's serious expression wasn't changing, he couldn't help but gasp. His friend looked away in shame when Sam uttered:

"Don't tell me…."

"Yeah…" Peter mumbled and muttered the rest. Sam was still a bit shocked but wasn't intent on letting this perfect situation slip. This was the moment he had been waiting for for the past few months and he wasn't going to let it pass. That was why once he had mustered up the courage he asked:

"Is that why you acted a bit weirdly today, Webs?"

The slight teasing tone made Peter forget all about his shyness and look Sam directly in the eyes, answering:

"I did not behave that awkwardly."

"I said weirdly, not awkwardly. But I guess your word describes your behavior better." Sam said and chuckled once he saw Peter's embarrassment. Nova chuckled once again, thinking how cute Peter looked when he was embarrassed.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?"

Sam was taken aback by Peter's sudden request. No, he couldn't believe this was happening. Sam was about to say something and change Peter's thoughts about the whole situation when the web slinger began to get up. Nova couldn't allow the man he loved get out of that room, thinking his love was unrequited. That was why Sam did the first thing that came to mind.

Peter felt his heart break once he saw how shocked Sam looked. He could've sworn he saw happiness and relief swim on those green pools he adored so much for the briefest of seconds but he blamed it on his vivid imagination and hopeless optimism. Once he was certain that his dream of Sam feeling the same wasn't going to come true, he got up and started making his way to the door, thinking of various to ways to avoid Sam for the next few days. What he did not expect was for a strong hand to grasp his and turn him around suddenly, pinning him against the wall and crushing their lips together. The kiss was fierce at first. It was passionate and its aim was to put an end to their thirst for the other and the longing to know what having the other's lips against their own would feel. Once the fire started to dissipate the kiss became more gentle and loving. It conveyed all those pent up emotions which both of them had been too afraid to give in to. It soon turned into slow gentle movements reminding one of the beautiful waltz.

They soon separated quite reluctantly because they both needed to breathe. Once their pants had started to decrease and turned into small quick breaths Sam managed to say:

"Don't you ever think again that I don't love you, Peter."

Peter looked into those green depths he loved so much and smiled, seeing the worry and intensity yet care and love they held. He smiled and nuzzled their noses together. He then rested his forehead against Sam's and said:

"I'll try."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
